Wildflower
by xxbookwormmockingjayxx
Summary: What if the little girl no one thought would make it past the Blood-Bath won it all?
1. Chapter 1

**First story, I may not continue but we will see! enjoy!**

* * *

I wake up to the chirps of the mockingjays and I remember its the day that every outer district fears, reaping day. I slip out from under my blankets and go downstairs, I hear my mother talking to one of my sisters.

Rue my mother says looking up from Rose, is that you? Yes mother I say coming into our small living room. District eleven is no luxury that's for sure with our long work days and little to no days off things can get a little stressful. Especially for a twelve year old like me. Its my first official reaping and I am scared out of my mind, my mother walks over to me.

Breakfast is on the table and your reaping dress is on the chair, she is trying to keep from crying but she is close to breaking down. I walk into our small kitchen our house is a simple white color plenty of windows but not very many lights, though the mayors house has got many lights you can see the glow all over district eleven. I grab a bowl of fruit, that's pretty much all we eat here is fruit. After I finish I go back into our living room and see my dress on daddy's chair. Its the color of honey and looks like it was new, mother must have just bought this I think to myself. I wash up and put on the dress, it goes to my knees. I spin around a few times and I actually feel pretty, but I remember what the day is and suddenly I'm back to being that scared little girl. Rue my mother calls its time. We walk to the square my mother squeezes my hand a little to tight and I let out a little yelp, sorry sweetie my mother says I'm just nervous. Mama it's going to be ok I say to her but nothing can calm her nerves at the moment. We got to the square and my mother wraps me in a tight hug, rue baby I love you to pieces and I know everything will be alright. I don't want my mother to leave me, I always feel braver with her around. I head over to the stand where I see the peacekeepers pricking kids fingers, I stop dead in my tracks, why didn't they tell me about that. I hate needles, I have ever since I was little, but finally it becomes my turn and the woman asks me for my hand. She pricks it and I yelp, she places my pricked finger in some kind of book and calls for the next kid to come. I am shuffled over to the twelve year old section where most of the kids are crying, then I see a pale woman ,Nova is her name a new reaper, with too much makeup and a green form fitting dress walk on the stage. She has green flowing curls and isn't very attractive, she gives a huge smile.

Good afternoon district eleven she says with bursting enthusiasm, its that time of year she adds with a giggle. The seventy-fourth annual hunger games! I am disgusted that she is so happy about this, though she is from the capitol and they don't care about the districts, they're safe in warm mansions probably stuffing their faces with food and spending more money than they can count. Their children get to be safe while ours suffer, its not right. I am brought out of my thoughts when Nova shouts, "Ladies first!"Everyone in the square holds their breath, not a single sound throughout district eleven. Nova dips her hand into the girl's bowl and brings up a single piece of paper. A piece of paper that would decide the fate of a young child. She walks back over to the microphone taking slow strides to add dramatic effect, she gets to her microphone and she opens the small piece of paper. In a loud booming voice she calls out, "Rue Acres!" My heart stops, my mother burst out cries and screams begging anyone to volunteer. No one moves, kids move out of the way and I am exposed. Peacekeepers move towards me and I am frozen in place, my legs feel like lead. I want to scream to cry out, to beg them not to take me but I just can't. The peacekeepers stand behind me and push me forward, I walk to the stage trying to take the smallest steps I can. But no one volunteers, I shouldn't be surprised though no one volunteers in district eleven. Nova takes my hand and leads me to the center of the stage, now then she says, time for the boys. She strides over to the boys bowl dips her hands into it and pulls out a slip of paper similar to mine. She walks with the same dramatic strides as she did with the females, when she gets back to the microphone our district is silent again, except for my mothers distant sobs all you can hear is the wind. I want to reach out to her, to calm her, but I cant. Nova reads aloud, "Thresh Peterson!" and a bulky 17 year old steps into view. I have seen him before in the fields coming back when I call for them in the evening. My only real job was signaling time, he heads up to the stage I can see the sadness in his brown eyes but not for himself he stares at me the whole way up. I see an elderly woman weeping, and I thought to myself, his grandmother? He is on stage standing by my side and Nova tells us to shake hands, after we do we are shuffled into the town hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 enjoy! Also, thank you to those who reviewed to my story!**

* * *

I am led into a small room to say my goodbyes to my family, I sit on a old wooden chair, which probably hasn't been used in years, and wait. Almost instantly the door bursts open and my family rushes in.

"Rue ,my mother says gripping me in a huge hug I'm so sorry," they cant do this my father says, tears in his eyes, they just cant. My siblings are crying, Rose steps over to me.

Are you coming back she says, her huge brown eyes staring into me, searching for an answer. I feel myself starting to tear up, I'll do my best Rose, she wraps me in a hug and then slips something into my hand. Her bracelet.

To remember us she says, I embrace her and then the peacekeepers open the door.

Times up one of them say,

no my mother says ,taking hold of my hand, your not taking my baby. The other peacekeeper takes hold of my mother,

no she shrieks, Rue! She struggles to break his grip as they take them away, the door closes shutting off her screams, just like that my family was torn from me. No one else comes to visit me, and soon after they call me to come and bard the train. Me and Thresh are put in a car with our reaper Nova.

"Oh it's just fabulous she babbles," but I tune her out watching the houses of district eleven zoom past. We reach the train and we are quickly shuffled aboard, I stop dead in my tracks, beautiful crystal chandeliers hang on the ceilings and decorative deserts line the tables.

Its all for you ,Nova exclaims giggling, everything you want is provided right here to make everything more comfortable! I am led into my room and Nova tells me dinner is in an hour, I sit on the bed and gasp. The mattress is so soft and the sheets feel heavenly, at home we have hard mattresses with thin itchy blankets. I search the drawers and find a wide selection of clothes ranging from dresses to jeans, I slip on a pair of jeans and a yellow t-shirt. Nova knocks on my door telling me that its time for dinner. I sit by Thresh and Nova sits by Seeder and Chaff, we are served creamy potato soup, roast beef, and dessert which was a food called cheesecake.

Nova goes on about how the finest chefs made this specifically for us and how the capitol has much more in store for us, I cant get enough of the cheesecake it has a sweet taste and is filled with what they call chocolate chips. The only thing that stopped me was my stomach, I let out a groan and held my stomach.

Nova says,"Oh looks like someone had a little too much sugar! After we finish eating Nova heads to bed and it's just me, Thresh, Seeder, and chaff. Seeder's calming voice reminds me of my mothers and it hurts to think about her.

I'm so sorry Seeder says, her warm brown eyes sending comfort, I wish things could be different. Thresh stays quiet not saying much, after an hour of going over strategies everyone is warn out. We disperse and head to our rooms, I flop on my bed. My eyes droop and I eventually drift off into a dreamless slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 R&R enjoy!

We reach the Capital by noon and I am rushed into the remake center. You wouldn't think that they would do much to a twelve year old but by the time all the waxing, trimming, and plucking are done my whole body stings. Is it over I ask a woman named Claudia, who is a part of my prep team.

Yes she answers smiling, we just had to get all that filth off of you! She laughs like it's a joke I cringe at the sight of her laughing the mass amounts of surgery makes her smile look painful. Well, time for me to get Anastasia to get you in your parade outfit! She hurries off giggling every step of the way, I sigh and close my eyes, please no more waxing I say to myself. A few minutes later a woman comes into the room, I feel awkward sitting in nothing but a robe but they didn't give me anything else.

The woman smiles at me, she wears too much makeup similar to Nova but the rest of her seems fine. Hello Rue, she says smiling, ready for your big debut? Not really I say honestly, I'm scared. Nonsense nothing to fear here in the Capital! Now, your and your district partner Thresh will be wearing outfits that describe your districts trade. And knowing yours is agriculture we have made splendid outfits for you to wear!

She fits me in a dress that reminds me of overalls but a dress, I have a silver crown of wheat on my head and I hold a pitchfork. Thresh is dressed similarly only his is really overalls, I look at some of the other tributes. District 1 is naturally beautiful, district 2 have that cold gleam in their eyes like normal, I scan through the countless faces making notes of what each look like and how old I think they are. One boy, the one from four looks my age and so does the boy from three. Maybe we could be an alliance I say to myself,even if the boy from four is a career I doubt they will accept him because of how young he is. We board our chariots and Thresh holds my hand.

The chariots start to move and the ceremony begins, I am deafened by the roar of the crowd, there must be millions of Capitalites here swarming to get a first look at this years victims. For a moment the crowd glances at me in awe and then their attention is directed behind our chariot and a new roar erupts within the crowds.

I look behind our chariot to see two tributes on fire, I begin to scream but I catch myself. Their not burning I say to myself, how aren't they burning? The President say a few meaningless words and then it's over. We are taken into the training center and taken to our rooms, our floor is eleven since it corresponds to our district number. It might be an apartment but it's bigger than two houses in my district, I am awe struck. All for you Nova says giddily, now get to bed long day tomorrow! I head into my room and flop down on the bed, I run my hands through the soft silky sheets letting myself drift further and further out of conciseness.


End file.
